Fruits of Summer
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Severus lived a solo quiet life until a lawyer come to deliver his inheritance. He has faced many challenges in his life-time but is ill-equipped to this one. Rated M for Mature content in later chapters. Implied incest, torture, adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 Quiet Thrum

**-=No money is being made, no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you Jo. Everything you don't recognize are my contributions=-**

**Fruits of Summer  
**

**Quiet Thrum**

It was a strange building, instead of the usual rectangle base it was rather "L" shaped. In a more prosperous time, 1224 Roman Way had an identical "7" shaped building attached forming a small courtyard in the centre.

The French doors leading out to the tiny balconies had an unobstructed view of the vacant lot beside it. No verdant beauty either, despite being full of over-tall weeds. The cornucopia of human detritus added a bit of conditional colour, which did nothing to redeem it. Judging the neighbourhood by its run-down state, its many inhabitants wouldn't be sitting out enjoying the view.

There was a strange sort of tenant living on the sixth floor who did just that. Long after the residents of this depressed borough deemed it unsafe to linger outdoors, he emerged.

Alone he would sit with a tea cup or tumbler of amber elixir, on an even more incongruous leather arm chair. The chair was only present on this perch when he was. Many of the street lights have long since been shot-out, leaving the sky relatively free of light pollution.

The raven haired man was quiet in his way. He harboured a certain kinship with the astral bodies he observed so intently. Such was his quietus.

His solitude was a powerful balm, for his constant loneliness. Pride and abstraction kept him from seeking the society of others. Such people could never understand him anyway.

He was a famously short sleeper, only requiring four hours a night to fully recharge. Everyday was the same; up until all hours of the night, only to rise before dawn. There were days when he didn't sleep at all. The austere gentleman's life was a constant, pleasant thrum of self-discipline. It was for this reason he never used an alarm clock.

His life was not spartan, as many people would guess. This assumption was quintessentially indicative of how much people really know. And why should they care in any case, he was only ever home on holidays. The current residents had lived there since time immemorial. Of these fixtures, none could say he was unhappy.


	2. Chp 2: Two Deatheaters Down, One 2 Go

**-=I make not money from my story. There is no money for Jo's Infirius Lawyers to take.=-**

**Apartment 6b**

**Two Deatheaters Down, One To Go**

Severus sent the school owl on its way, before opening the scroll.

"Wormtail, bring up a bottle of wine. I wish to celebrate. I have just received the Position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I will likely be gone for the remaining summer, Wormtail."

"Sevvveeruss, where willl you ggo?"

"The wine, Wormtail. Hurry and I might share. Maybe." Snape stood with a parchment and quill making a list. Light, nimble fingers skittering across the spines of calf bound tomes and texts. Bestial in his excitement. Compiling a natty stack of books. The students needed to be prepared, so he needed to be twice as prepared. Stopping after every couple of shelves to make a side note for his lesson plan. Cursing Wormtail, as he sloppily poured the wine. He was feeling inordinately manic. Once the parchment was filled with book lists and notations, it was set aside so the glittering wet ink could dry. Snatching up another sheet, the process began again. And on it continued until there were three, metre and a half stacks of books and a baker's dozen leafs of parchment.

Gloating, Snape looked proprietorial on his work. Seizing a glass of wine, drinking it off without so much as inhaling the fragrant bouquet of the blood-red wine. "While I'm gone Wormtail, I expect you to make yourself useful and dust. I hope you have a good spell. If a single book is damaged, I'll make you beg for death. Take your wine and get out of my face. This isn't your chance to bond with me." Pouring a second glass, he sipped delicately as he seated himself, to clear his mind for his impending interview with the Dark Lord.

***

It had occurred to Snape how benign the place looked during the daylight. It was dead woods off a moor, the birds did not come here. In the night-time hours with torches to cast oranges and yellows, the place resembled a nightmarish woodcut.

Upon entering the audience chamber, he knelt straight-backed and head bowed. No, need to announce himself, the Dark Lord would know he was there.

Voldemort, stepped up to Snape. "SseverusS, what pleasure brings you?" The Dark Lord caressed Severus' cheek, raising his chin.

"My Lord, I have news you may benefit from." Severus knew not to prattle on like a half-wit.

"Yess? Enlighten me, SseverusS."

Severus handed over the letter the Headmaster had sent. "This, My Lord." Voldemort relieved Severus of the parchment. Reading the thin slanting writing.

"Very good. Stand Sseverus. 'Pitiable condition,' is he now. And SseverusS, how do you plan on influencing our future contingent."

Face impassive as Voldemort stepped close to Severus, indulging in Snape's scent. "My Lord, I wish to introduce the Unforgivables in great detail, as well as an emphasis on dark creatures. I haven't finalized my plan. My Lord, this is an unexpected opportunity for the students to see the strength of the Dark Arts. I believe we will see once and for all which have potential and which are weak-kneed snivelling fools, My Lord."

"You are right, I'm sure. Terrorizing the sheep, into the mouths of the wolves. SseverusS, you have please Lord Voldemort, you shall be rewarded." Voldemort hissed into Snape's ear, flicking his forked tongue against his earlobe.

"My Lord, service to you is its own reward." Severus bowed deeply. "It is my pleasure."

"Rise SseverusS. Have you any other matters of interest?" Voldemort stood back to take Severus in as a whole.

"My Lord, as I have much preparation to do before the start of term, it is necessary that I leave Spinner's End. I will need to gather the appropriate examples for the students perusal, and finalize my lesson plan. The students must understand the power of the Dark Arts, which is great. As I must leave Wormtail, I thought it necessary to warn you that I cannot bring him with me. If you wish me to bring him to you, for observation or to another location, I would gladly oblige. I have set him to dust my house, warning him that if so much as spine of one of my books is damaged, he shall beg for death."

Voldemort looses a hissing laugh. "SseverusS, you are too kind to the traitor. And for your reward you shall have it, you may make him beg for death in any event. Wormtail, is weak link, and a liability. His own weakness will betray him. If there is nothing else you may go."

"No my Lord." Severus knelt down and kissed the tops of Voldemort's bare feet.

"Now, go."

AN/ Sincere thanks goes to Notwritten for continued support and encouragement. Also, I had to make Voldemort that bit slashy. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chp 3 xtra Trouble w a side of Muggles

**-= I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, everything you don't recognize is mine creation.=-**

**AN/ In case I failed to mention before, my fic The Beginning of a Hot Summer is the precursor to this chapter, both are stand alone-no worries. And as always I appreciate you interest Notwritten...if you ever have any suggestions feel free to give me a holler!  
**

**Fruits of Summer  
**

**Extra Trouble with a Side of Muggles**

At the start of one such summer holiday...

Snape settled into his quiet pattern, when a knock broke the quiet.

The dour gentleman fussed and cursed quietly to himself as he set aside the Dark Arts book. Withdrawing his ebony wand he checked the peep-hole. With some shock he registered the interloper's strange formality. _An unremarkable man in an expensive suit._ Unlocking the door and opening it hastily, wand held at the ready. "Yes, may I help you?" Each word silkier than the last.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, Adrian Butler, of Hillman, Rebel and Butler." Mr. Butler extended a hand. Severus took it still weary. You are Severus Snape, I presume." The stranger at the door was just as surprised at Severus' appearance, as Severus was of the stranger. _No magical signature. Mr. Butler, if that was his name, was a Muggle._

Composure restored, Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Come in," he waved lazily at the interior. "Tea?" He offered.

Mr. Butler stood very still with his briefcase in hand, "yes, cream and sugar please."

"The tea will be done directly. I was preparing it when you knocked." Severus walked into the serviceable kitchen, tapping the tea kettle with his wand. It whistled. He might not be the most experienced host but he never felt comfortable refreshing himself while others did not.

The gentlemen were seated with their cups and awkward expressions.

_Hillman, Rebel and Butler. A 'Lawyer' perhaps?_ This had Severus' attention. "Yes, I'm Severus Snape, what can I do for you sir?" Snape sipped at his tea to remedy the dryness in his throat. This Mr. Butler, made him fell ill at ease.

"There is a matter of one Monica French." Seeing the uncomprehending look on Severus' features, he continued. "A name you may be more familiar with is Ms. Rocky French."

Snape allowed the name to swish around his brain for meaning. His only token was a vague sense of familiarity, though unable attach meaning to it. "Sorry, I not coming up with anything specific." Snape tensed as he noticed the man's disdain.

Mr. Butler set his briefcase on his lap and pulled out a manilla folder. "Maybe this aught to jog your memory." He handed across a black and white photo.

Completely tongue-tied, hoping what he feared was excessive caution on his part; Severus waited for the man to speak.

"You do know the woman, Ms. Rocky French, it says here," he flipped through the brief until he found the pertinent segment. "Yes, here. Severus Snape is sole living guardian of Monica French in the event that Mr. And Mrs. Joseph French predeceased her." Giving Snape a flat stare," they died together in a motorway accident. So Mr. Snape, you are the sole guardian of Ms. Monica French.

Giddy with horror and improbability. "Roxx? I haven seen her since..." _Forever it seemed like, she just dropped off the face of the planet._ "Sir, have you any idea how many men Roxx has known?" Trying not to sound disrespectful and failing miserably. "How could she possibly connect to me to her daughter?"

Mr. Butler gave Snape the sort of look that clearly said, 'could anyone be this stupid.' The lawyer shifted more papers in the stack until he found the colour photo. Handing the large photo to Snape. The lawyer spoke colourlessly. "I am not a genetics expert Sir, however she bears a shocking resemblance to you. She has your height and build, I don't think there can be reasonable doubt." Mr. Butler levelled a flat look at Severus. "Do you?"

Admittedly Snape wished that he did. "Tell me more," cautiously he sipped the hot tea.

"I'm to give you this," handing over a letter addressed to him. "Ms. French had indicated that it should explain much."

"Excuse me, make yourself comfortable." Repairing to his bedroom, taking the arm chair to read the missive.

~*~

Dear Severus,

I'm sorry. You must think I'm a terrible coward for not coming to you myself. However, I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Monie my beloved is almost of age, she's very smart and I know she'll succeed in this life where I failed. I appreciate the position I'm putting you in. I've been sick for a while, cancer. The quacks can't get rid of it.

Mr Butler has been very kind to me. I asked him to give this to you, if I hadn't seen to it myself. Know that I would have liked to have seen you again. It's been so long, I take your smiles from those hot summers with me.

Monie is the best thing in my life and you couldn't have given me anything more wonderful than her. Monie is the reason, I got out. I didn't want her to disappointed in me. She is like you, you know. Not just in looks though. She has never failed to delight me. Although, I'm afraid she has my sense of humour.

You are beautiful you know, I never got the impression that you thought so. I know you placed a superior value on your mind, over your person.

Severus, I hope you don't hate me; either for not telling you about her, or handing you this responsibility to fulfil unwillingly. And I'm sorry to Monica for withholding you from her. You and she got such big brains. I just didn't think, you really wanted the responsibility.

I'm sorry for so many things. I have much to atone for. And I don't feel right asking, but please take care of my dear Monie. She's been through the mill, I'm afraid it's all my doing. Can't think of what else to say. Goodbye Sweet Sev

Yours Sincerely,

Roxx

P.S. I regret I never heard you sing.

~*~

Something of her lingered in the scent of the paper. Those had been his better summers. Roxx was sort of an unexpected personality, turned him quite up on end.

_Daughter? Monica, that's a dreadful name;_ he refolded the letter, placed it back inside the envelope and returned to Mr. Butler.

Sitting in silence Severus picked up both photos, holding them side-by-side in comparison. Roxx has sort of a heart-shaped face, wide forehead, indeterminate cheekbones and a little chin. The black and white photo didn't show it, but she had bright blue eyes above the smallest nose he'd ever seen on a woman. _Those lips were perhaps her best feature, soft lips._ With a soft chuckle he considered the magnitude of his outstanding nose. Genetics was a strange thing. Shifting his gaze to the young lady's photo; _she definitely looked like him. Down to the unmistakable sneer. His sneer the one he registered in the mirror each morning. Her features seemed softer, though almost haughty._ "Well, if that's how you're going to be," he said absently.

Mr. Butler looked at Severus surprised, "sorry, did I do something?" he asked perfunctorily.

"No," waving Monica's photo in illustration. "It's like she wants to say bugger-off." Sneering at himself.

"Quite," commenting mildly. "So, here is a copy of Ms. Rocky French's Last Will and Testament, ans Estate Titles." Handing the paperwork over. "I just need you to sign here." Pointing to the 'X'. "Any questions?"

Snape's answering look was dead-pan. "I don't suppose you can tell me what on Earth I'm to do with her." Receiving Mr. Butler's answering look, "no, then. Are there any other legal documents I need?"

"No, Ms. Monica French is very capable, she has all of her own documents. All she really needs is for you to shelter her, and see to her legal matters until she is of age. Ms. Monica French has instructed me to say as much.

In silent horror Snape realized; had he been in the same situation, he'd likely have said the same thing. "Yes, of course. When am I to meet her?" _He couldn't rightfully call the girl his daughter, as he'd never met her._

"She's taken a walk down to the cornerstone," looking at his watch. "She should have been here by now. Perhaps she took a stroll around. Since she'll be living here, I dare say she'll want to know where she is.

"A stroll might not be a great idea, this is not a nice neighbourhood. It might be in her best interest if we find her."

"If you think so." Mr. Butler followed Snape to the door, whipping the door open only to be met with a sharp rap on the chin. Mr. Butler stepped smoothly into the breech. "Ms. French, I'd like you to meet Mr. Severus Snape."

"Actually it's Professor Severus Snape," he corrected. Removing his hand from his chin, he extended it to the girl. "My pleasure. Come in," waving her in. "Would you like some tea, it's Earl Grey?"

She accepted. Snape retreated to the kitchenette, with a wave of his wand the tea was ready. _She is my mirror image, and almost a woman._ Severus compulsively pinched the bridge of his nose. _What have I done? _After a few moments he tugged his masque back into place.

Severus expression softened tentatively handing Monica the cup. Graciously Ms. French accepted the tea, _she must be as surprised as I am._ The lawyer was explaining some finer points of the estate; however Severus was not attending. All of Snape's attention was focused on Ms. French. _She was striking of feature and aristocratic in poise. Excellent posture. _

Monica must have felt his gaze on her, she turned hazel eyes on him appraisingly. _She wasn't shy, quiet maybe; that's not likely to last._

Mr. Butler saw his listeners weren't paying attention to him, so excused himself promising to return tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 No Help For It

**-=I don't make black market copies of my story, and sell them.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**No Help For It**

~*~

The silence in the room was not empty but peopled with careful speculation and emotional static.

Recrossing his legs Severus makes the first move. "Tell me about yourself." Severus inquired between sips.

"It would be a long narrative. I'll make it short; which chronology would you like, front to back or back to front?"

"Back to front." he arched an intrigued eyebrow.

Monica began. "Ok. I've landed in a Lewis Carroll travesty, following the death of everyone I've cherished." She delivered this evenly though not in a monotone. "I'm grateful to my mum that she did not leave me with Jordan." Severus gave her a questioning look, "Mum's husband." Her eyes went very cold but Monica's tone was much the same. "My mum was dying of cancer, I knew it months before she'd let on. She and my Grands went out for a nice dinner. Likely to discuss the arrangements. According to the traffic report; the other car's brakes failed causing both cars to leave the road, no survivors. I graduated from the Benjamin F. Whitlow sixth form, with decent marks. Given mum's illness I decided to wait to go to university. I was determined to be there for her until the end," Monica paused pulled some biscuits from her knapsack, and ate absently. She offered Snape a biscuit, he declined. Allowing Severus to make inquiries as he would.

"About Jordan, is that a matter you want to pursue?" Making his meaning clear. "If so, it's an option I'd be more than happy to assist in." A devious smile played on his lips.

Thoughtfully contemplating the offer, nibbling on the biscuit, "not precisely yet." Monica shrugged. "Returning to my backward story. All through school, I've gotten good marks, nothing ever captured my imagination, in school I mean. Mostly entertained myself with writing, photography, and the pen and ink. Mum and I spent summers doing things I'd come up with, slogging through castles and graveyards, brass rubbing, camping, riding the train across the Channel to visit odd places by the sea. That was when I was really small. That's about it." She finished simply. "What about you Professor, where and what are you professor of?"

"I taught Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for many years. I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at the start of term."

Monica snorted with mirth, "you're putting me on. Hogwarts, that's got to be the most ridiculous name I've ever heard." She levelled a look of perfect incredulity at him.

Snape was crestfallen, "you have never heard of Hogwarts?" Clearly afraid to hear the answer.

"No," she snorted, giving him a 'don't get cute with me, I'm not stupid,' look.

Snape's brain ticked away with unconcealed horror. His awareness convulsed at the surface. "No magic," he sighed barely above a whisper. She hadn't heard him and asked him to repeat himself. "Come with me," he beckoned. She followed him out of the sitting room.

Down the hall. _Two doors, guess I'll kip on the sofa,_ she thought morosely.

"Loo," he pointed to the door on the left. "Mine," he pointed to the door on the right. "What kind of room do you want?"

Monica thought the question meant as some strange joke, but she played along all the same. "Spacious, heavy drapes, massive wooden bed preferably black lacquered, a large chest and wardrobe. Don't forget an arabesque patterned Turkey carpet. I can't think of anything else." She gave Severus an undisguised mocking sneer.

Not taking his eyes from her, he slashed and spiralled his wand at the empty wall. Releasing her from his serpent's gaze, she saw a door where there was none. Tucking his wand up his sleeve, Severus motioned for her to enter. He found the stunned amazement plastered over Monica's features satisfactory. _At least it wiped the sneer from her petulant face._ "Is there anything else you need?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah," anger bursting from her. "I want to know what in bloody hell is going on." Pressing her thumb and index finger to her forehead.

Maintaining his cool reserve, Severus went into the kitchen for clean-up. Monica stalked after him. "Please," waving her back to the sofa. Sitting reluctantly, crossed her arms protectively.

"What's the deal? Did you put a Mickey in my tea?" Monica demanded. "I won't go easily."

"Ms. French, I'm not making deals, I don't know Mickey. Last and certainly not least, I expect wherever you go it won't be easily." Succinctly returning to the matter he most wanted to impress upon his new charge. "Ms. French, I am a wizard. I teach at a school for witches and wizards. Magical ability is typically inherited, though non-magical families occasionally throw off a magical off-spring. You obviously didn't inherit my magic trait." Snape spoke quietly. "Your mother, was not a witch."

Monica tried to grasp the unfathomable possibility. "Like Wicca?" Still looking perplexed.

"No, that's muggle non-sense." To Monica's ears, Snape's statement sounded derogatory.

She was ready to retaliate. "Muggle, is it? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Muggle just means, non-magical. You don't have magic, do you?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. Not receiving a response in turn, "that makes you a muggle. Though it could be argued that you are a squib, since I possess magic. That's more or less besides the point, it amounts to the same thing. A squib is someone born into a magical family, who did not inherit the magical trait. Squibs are less common than muggle-born witches or wizards."

"Still, it doesn't sound a bit flattering, and I take exception to being called one. Didn't you learn any social skills, you obviously don't know how to act towards people." Seeing him close his eyes, pushing back into his chair. Searching for a biting retort, "yes, socially inept."

Matter-of-factly, "well, I'm done with being insulted for the night." Standing, he picked up the fire whisky and tumbler repairing to the balcony. Monica hadn't moved for the longest time.

Defiantly, she took her knapsack into her new room. Looking at the beautiful room, she supposed she should feel more grateful. The conversation had worn her out, and left her too distraught to think too hard about gratitude. Climbing onto the bed, she threw herself face down, she wept bitterly into the jacquard duvet. "Why'd you leave me mum?"

~*~

Severus couldn't ignore Monica's crying any longer. With Snape's usual stealth he opened her door gingerly walking to the other side of the bed, he sat.

_When Severus' mother died; Tobias didn't care how he was coping with the loss. In Severus' opinion, the only thing Tobias was upset about, is having to care for a freaky brat that the old man couldn't relate to._

_Snape knew he could do a better job, maybe not much better. Something was better than nothing, wasn't it. If he hadn't been made of sterner stuff, he might have felt more sorry for her._ He lightly stroked her hair murmuring the healing song, in the hope it would calm her.

Reluctantly she faced him, every centimetre of her pale face flushed scarlet. Twirling his wand silently Severus, conjured a lacy hankie for her to mop the tears up.

Not knowing the language of consolation left Severus ill-equipped to deal with her grief. _Perhaps saying nothing was going to be his best route._

This proved the best choice. Like an overfilled cup, her emotion splashed over the rim. "I'm just angry. Mum starts dying and she's trying to hold on for me. Suffering for me. She got a swift and I'm told, painless death. And here I am shoved off on to some guy I never knew. The horrible person that I am, I just want her back." Dissolving into inconsolable crying.

Silently Snape pulled her so that her head rest comfortably on the pillow. Transfiguring the candle stick holder into a hair brush, he ran the brush through her hair. His mother did the same thing when he was young, he had found it strangely comforting.

Monica lulled, pressed her temple to Snape's knee. Her hand rested on his leg. In time she cried herself out and drifted off to sleep. Knowing that she would sleep through, Snape removed her shoes and arranged her under the duvet.

_What a day,_ Severus thought woefully.

**AN/ Apologies to anyone who might have been offened about the Wicca comment, I wanted to make clear Severus' disdain for Muggle practices.**


	5. Chapter 5 Quills and Quarrels

**-=I'm still not selling black market copies of my stories.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**Quills and Quarrels**

*****

The knock at the door startled Severus. He withdrew his wand, Monica goggled at his aggressive posture. Checking the peep-hole. _Mr. Butler._ Severus couldn't suppress his sigh of relief. He unlocked the door, and stowed his wand. Greeting Mr. Butler and Severus waved him in.

"Mr. Butler, come in we were enjoying a late breakfast, care to join?" Monica offered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll take a cup of tea or coffee, cream and sugar." Deftly Severus transferred cup and saucer to an empty place at the table. Equipped with another round of beverages, they were ready to take in the lawyer's chatter.

As it transpired, all of Rocky's property and that of her parents'; both real and personal were placed in Severus' care until Monica was twenty-one.

Mr. Butler handed a large envelope over with additional instructions to contact him if they were in need of assistance. Draining the last of his coffee, Mr. Butler showed himself out.

**~*~**

They began to form the rudiments of a plan. Monica needed time to sift through her mum and grands' affects. Severus required time in which to complete his lesson plans for the new school year. And inquire into the infirmary potion supply, then again Slughorn will likely see to those.

Unfortunately, this left Monica no way to contact him if need be. The only solution Severus could see was sending his owl with her.

It was easy enough for Monica to master attaching, and removing scrolls. She was delighted at the application of parchment and quills. Though being so novel, she invariably used too much ink and tracked splotches across the parchment. Not to mention enraptured by the owl. Tarryington. Much to Severus' consternation, she took to calling the owl Mr. T. His sniffs of disapproval were frequently punctuated by Monica's giggles.

~*~

At Monica's house, things hadn't gone well. She was unable to start the task, before she had a chance to put her keys down. Monica broke down. Sick with grief and guilt, she owled Severus, to let him know that she simply couldn't manage.

Several hours later her crying jag was interrupted by a brusque rap on the window pane. A demoralized Monica let him in. Severus stepped inside, closed the door, giving her an inquiring look. She looked like a drown rat, he thought uncharitably. "Come here you silly girl." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her despite his discomfort. "You need to stop, there is work to be done." _She's quite tall, _Severus smoothed out her hair. _And strong,_ she gripped him against the racking sobs.

Severus couldn't distinguish her words through the muffled crying. Raising her chin with a finger, he inquired. "I can't understand you."

Mopping her face with her sleeve, "thanks, I know you didn't sign up for this."

_If she only knew._ Snape tried to console himself in the matter, as well as the girl. "It's not the most difficult thing I've ever been asked to do. We were both unprepared for this, I think."

Severus was the flotsam she clung to. If she held on long enough, she might drift into a safe-harbour. Ocean waves of grief threaten to submerge her. Severus was possibly her best hope for survival.

"Putting that aside for the moment, we need to figure out the plan for the next six months." Severus ended pragmatically. "Come August, I have to be back at Hogwarts to prepare for the start of the new school year. Will you be going on to University?"

Sucking back tears. "I can't, I won't be able to. I need to figure out how to deal with this," vaguely waved her hand, admittedly unequal to the task. "Let alone, chose a course of study. Since Mum had gotten sick, I hadn't so much as taken a part-time job, because she needed me full-time."

"If your not going on to University, then you'll have to come with me. What do you need to pack? I don't normally leave for Christmas break, however we can come back if you need to. I'll need to owl the Headmaster." Extracting herself from his black clad form, "We may have to rent rooms in Hogsmeade if the castle can't accommodate us. Go ahead and get anything you may need. When we leave I'll secure the house with a spell, no one will be able to get inside."

She went about getting the most important things. As it transpired, she hadn't gathered much.

She dropped her bags in the foyer and returned to the kitchen. She disposed of all the perishables in the refrigerator.

Monica stood between her two small bags. "Ready."

Two small satchels no bigger than a standard size book bag, and a heavy woollen coat. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"As you can see, I'm not a fashion plate and require little frippery. My needs are simple."

Fairly pleased with her obvious down-to-earth attitude, his pride swelled, if only slightly. "We're going to Apparate back home. Will Jordan be coming back here?"

"No," clearly pleased with herself. "I kicked him out the day Mr. Butler informed me that the house was mine. Mum's Will settled the bare minimum on him to satisfy the courts." Monica brightened at her own demonstrative disposal of the problem.

Severus smirked in response, flicked his wand sending her bags ahead. "Take my arm, and hold on tight." As soon as she gripped his forearm firmly, they were sucked into blackness.

**~*~**

Snape straightened his clothes, while Monica sat on the floor gathering her bearings. "Is it suppose to feel like that?" Monica stirred weakly. Smoothly he set her on her feet.

"Yes, it usually unpleasant the first few times. Hungry?" Snape strode into the kitchen. "Toasted sandwich?"

Clutching her empty, argumentative stomach. "Yes please." Sitting in a chair watching Snape's preparations, "Excuse me Sir, what can you tell me about this place we're going?"

"Hogwarts is the school of witchcraft and wizardry, students start when they're eleven. Much like standard secondary school; there are seven years of education. The students are subject to magical education tests at fifth and seventh years to receive certifications. The nearby village is Hogsmeade, it's the only all magical settlement in Britain. There are shops, residential homes, public houses, and taprooms. Here butter these." Handing her a plate of sliced bread. Severus pulled out a bottle of Rosmerta's Honey Meade. Pouring them both a glass, he went back to the skillet. "Mushrooms and Swiss? Drink up, it's very good."

Monica watched Severus attentively, he didn't use magic. Still, he managed dinner in a trice. Looking at her glass first and then reading the label on the bottle, "are you sure I should be drinking this? I'm not of age yet?"

Deftly serving the toasted sandwiches and sautéed squash, he looked at her with something like disappointment. "In the wizarding world, you would be."

"Oh right, well what's that got to do with me? Since as you pointed out, I'm a muggle." She forked off a bit of gooey sandwich viscously and raised her eyebrows.

Trying to avoid addressing his own feelings in the matter, "to the best of my knowledge, which is considerable; a non-magical person cannot learn to do magic."

Bending forward so her long fringe half-covered her face. "You're disappointed."

Not looking at her, and pointedly not answering her question, '"the magical world has much to recommend it."

They finished eating in silence. Monica excused herself, washed her plate and took her wine glass to her room. She sat on the side of the bed with a notebook to write in.

AN/ I hoped no one thought Snape would have stellar Parenting skillz. He short on tact, but he uses his small reserve for Monica.


	6. Chapter 6 DNA Sample

**-=Here ye, here ye! I don't make money doing this.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**DNA Sample**

*****

Over the next week Monica grew so quiet and withdrawn, that Severus would forget she was in residence.

The following week brought everything to a head. Early that Monday Monica put on an old black dress that had belonged to her Great-Grandmother. A mourning gown, they were called. This one was black crepe with a high neckline, the only colour was thin dark purple ribbon at the throat. Gliding through the hall, then into the sitting room. As quiet as might be managed she settled her bags more securely on her shoulder.

She dropped her woollen coat. Reaching down to pick it up. "Ms. French, do not move a muscle. Come here right now."

"No," she screamed though her tear-clogged voice. "Just go, I won't be any trouble any more. I've decided where I want to go and I don't want you to mess it up. Just go away."

His bare feet made no sound as he crept closer.

"Bye." She swung door open, and ran. Snape stride was longer, he caught her. Grabbing her around the middle and Snape pulled her thrashing into the house. The angry man cast a Colloportus on the door. Snape was left with no choice, he had to put her in a full-body bind. She lay there impotently in the foyer.

Inside the apartment she screamed obscenities. Fury etched in the ashen features, Snape pointed his wand at her. Silencio. Like a baited lion, Snape paced and paced until he could master himself. Not ready to release the raving girl, he picked her up under the arms. Snape manoeuvred into the sitting-room, placing her rigid form on the sofa. "I'll be back," Severus went to change out of his knee length night shirt.

Neatly attired, Snape shot his charge a chilly look. Arms folded across his chest, he paced occasionally stopping to show his displeasure. He gestured with his wand, "that was a very weak thing to do," sparks flared at the wand-tip. "A cowardly thing to do, running way." Halting in front of her, "what do you have to say for yourself? Hmm Proud?...glad you almost gave me heart failure?" The formidable man walked toward her taking a seat on the coffee table, in front of her. Tapping his beautifully slender index finger against his lip considering. "I wouldn't have guessed you were a quitter. I have half a mind to get a paternity test." Face impassive he flicked his wand allowing Monica to speak.

She inhaled deeply, "you do that. Here's my DNA." She bit the inside of her cheek sharply, and spit the blood and saliva at him. "You don't want me," she huffed, "that much is obvious. Everyone I love is dead, and you will keep me from leaving." Filling her lungs, "you don't want anything to do with me, so what are you so fussed about? Ruin your plans to be a complete Sadist? I'm in some kind of hell, I can't live nor can I leave." He flicked his wand releasing her. He stood and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Monica got to her feet. Walking to her room, she paused at the little kitchen, "I don't know why you hate me." Retreating to her room, she hadn't bothered to close her door. Ashamed of herself for wanting it, but she hoped he'd come in to talk.

Monica had gotten her wish. Carrying a small tea tray in one hand, Severus conjured an armchair next to the bed. "Shall we clear the air?" The commanding tone was evident in his question. "This is how we'll do this, I will say one thing that is true, then you shall do the same. So it follows until we are both satisfied."

Without waiting for a response he began. "Your mother had a great sense of humour, I am told you have the same."

"Mr. Snape, I haven't had a great deal to laugh about as of late."

"You're irises are hazel, they don't resemble mine. There is no hazel recessive genes in my family."

"I have no idea where they came from, sir."

"Ms. French, I'm sorry you mother passed. I'd like to think we were more than acquaintances."

"I'm so lonely, I just want to try to be happy again," she sniffed.

"Ms. French, there isn't a person that doesn't have expectations. I would like to know what yours are."

Trying not to sound too accusing, "I need to be talked to, and interacted with."

"You were quite a surprise, one I am ill-equipped to deal with."

As the volley continued, they became more animated.

"Mr. Snape, I don't feel like you give a fig about me."

Severus sipped his tea and recrossed his legs. "I'm not a pleasant person, I don't expect I ever have been."

"Professor, it is a simple matter, you are all I have. I have no friends, no family. I can't continue like this."

"If I hadn't cared Ms. French, I would have let you go. Leaving willy-nilly, is suicidal."

She looked down. "You're unhappy that I'm not a witch. There's nothing I can do to win your approval." Her voice was laced with self-loathing.

"I will not be modest, I am a very skilled wizard. If I have had any idea about you, I would have taken for granted that you would be a very talented witch."

"I need to be around other people, you don't talk to me."

"Ms. French, I think we are getting somewhere."

"Once I'm of age; I won't be any more trouble to you."

"I will not permit you to throw away your life, nor will I permit you to leave my safety."

"Sir, when you tried to comfort me before, it felt like you cared. Now I just feel confused."

Feeling unaccountably open, "I hoped, that I would be somewhat more useful than my father. I failed, obviously." He never could stomach being a failure, _perhaps he could remedy that._

"Grief attacks me sporadically, then the loneliness chokes me."

He stood to go. "I am a complete novice in these matters. I'm afraid I might have to take cues from you."

She knelt on the bed in front of him, clasping him around the neck. He made no move to return the embrace. "Give me a smile." Snape's mouth lugged and twitched into a smile. Hard as he tried, he could not look her in the face, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "I apologize for spitting on you." She kissed him gently on the mouth.

Severus went rigid. "We will be leaving in an hour. Ms. French, we need to go. Prepare yourself, meet me in the sitting room." He found he couldn't move, until she released him. Snape vanished the tea tray in a sweep, standing.

Snape found sanctuary in his bedroom, leaning up against the closed door. Focusing on breathing, _wasn't my life difficult enough?_ Severus rubbed his temples vigorously.

There was no need for Snape to pack anything except the books and papers. Everything else he could need would be in his chambers at school. _Will there ever be a time, I'm not at someone else's mercy._ He longed to know.

**~*~**

Decisively he moved from the door and returned to the sitting room. "Ms. French," he commanded. When she consented to look up from her reading, "Ms. French, I will need to alter your appearance for the purposes of keeping you safe. What would you like to change?"

"Anything?" She looked positively thrilled. Snape curtly accented. "Only one?"

"I can do two, if it pleases you." Still too shaken from the encounter to be at ease. Ready to spring back if she made any false moves.

"Can you make my hair all the colours of a tiger's eye stone, streaks like?" She ran her delicately thin fingers through her silky tresses. The human transformation was not complicated, however he took pains to make it look natural. Snape took a step back. "Could you fix my nose?"

"Don't like it?" He was really thinking of his own.

"My nose was broken badly when I was a kid, by Jordan. My mum 'loved' him. Because she didn't want him to be brought up on charges, so it was never properly mended. Just a sec." Monica rummaged quickly through a large pocket in her bag, and withdrew a small photo album. Flipping quickly past the first couple of pictures, she thrust the album into Snape's hand. A snapshot of a nine year old Monica smiling at her mum.

Absolutely floored he studied the picture, then the girl. "A break, you say?" Holding the wand out to fix her nose.

Snape gave a start at her next words. "Actually, he kicked me in the face if you want to know the truth." She was not embarrassed by the admission.

Sparks sputtered quickly from the end of his wand. Gripping the wand firmly he told her to hold still. Glancing at the photo once more, "I'm finished now..." he was cut short when she sprinted to the loo. The sound of jubilation boomed, from the willowy girl. "Ms. French," Severus called, thoroughly put out. Monica came back into the room touching her nose, running an index finger down the bridge of her straight slender nose.

"Professor, I don't mind saying so; I'm quite the sweet-tart now. It's all down to you, of course. You said you were skilled, that is an understatement Sir." Enthralled by the prospect, "can you alter memories or is it just tangible stuff?"

The girl must want to get rid of unwanted memories, she must have had a few horrifying experiences. "No, I'm sorry, it doesn't really work like that. Memory charms exist, however it usually leaves other damage in its wake. Something specific you want to forget?"

She reddened and glanced away, earning her his full attention. After all, she could speak so easily of being kicked in the face. So hard in fact to disfigure her nose, then _what could be more distressing than that?_ "What is it, Ms. French?" She laughed, confounding him completely. "Ms. French, what are you on about?"

"This morning, " more giggling. "After you pulled me back inside, I was on the floor. I couldn't move," giggle, giggle. She snorted and dissolved into hysterics.

"Ms. French, I'm losing my patience. What is the meaning of this?" Disconcerted and slightly angry, he crossed his arms before him.

"It wasn't my fault you were wearing tighties under your nightshirt. I was surprised to say the least."

Snape privately wished she'd kept that bit to herself. _Maybe I should Obliviate myself._ "Be that as it may," summoning his dignity, "I have to give you some fair warnings before we depart." He paced back and forth feeling exposed. As his did, he enumerated the important points. "The Headmaster and everyone else is not to know who you really are. Instead I will tell Professor Dumbledore you are an illegitimate cousin of mine, a squib from my mother's family."

"Why Illegitimate?" She broke in.

He hissed, "because if your parentage was 'legitimate,' then there would be records to back it up. So you'll have to be content not knowing your father." Turning to face her, "am I clear?"

"Of course, cousin. But why would it matter?" She sincerely wanted to know.

"The wizarding world is at war and will be dangerous enough for you, not having magic to defend yourself. Even without that as a consideration, you are wholly ignorant of the dangers you face. The secrecy regarding your identity is of the utmost importance. Revealing a close kinship to me would be tantamount to throwing you to a pack of starving werewolves. This is for your own safety. The students however, are not to told even that. To them you are an orphan, a squib, and Monica French. That's it. They can't know you are remotely connected with me; to do so puts us both at great risk." Recrossing his arms, "there's a couple more things; at Hogwarts there are students who are your age. You will do well to remember that you must behave yourself. You will be reprimanded for misconduct. I'm going to see if I can get a job for you. If I can't get you one in the castle, you will be my assistant. Dumbledore can't refuse me, _not after what he's asked of me._ Believe none of what you hear and only half of what you see. We will spend an hour or more a day getting you acquainted with the magical world, just so you don't get yourself killed by accident." He felt as though he were lecturing to first years, but it couldn't be helped. Snape vanished her bags.

Monica looking on Snape with adoration, "Ms. French, are you quite all right. You look peaky." Severus was disturbed by the notion. "Maybe we should detour by the hospital wing when we get there."

"I just..." mind still trying to engage. "You are amazing. I want so much to be able to do those kinds of things. I want to learn," each word punctuated her determination.

Severus shook his head with the futility of her desire. "Take my arm, you have so much to learn."

Pressed together in the crushing darkness, sucked across the distance.


	7. Chapter 7 Lies and Complications

_**-=Monica and the plot are mine, bless me for a fool. JKR owns the rest.=-**_

**Fruits of Summer**

**Lies and Complications**

*****

The cool July air swirled around them outside of the gates to Hogwarts. Monica clutched at her stomach while Severus opened the wards. Monica had to lift the hem of her gown as the trudged up the slope to the castle.

They finally reached the oaken doors. Monica thought privately that _the two of them couldn't possibly open them._ She was astounded once again; effortlessly with a flick of his wand the doors to the entrance hall swung in soundlessly. The soles of her wet flats made walking across the flagstones perilous.

*

After many questions and staircases they made it to the formidable gargoyle at the entrance of Dumbledore's study.

Inwardly groaning, "sugar quills." Severus motioned for Monica to follow. He hoped fervently Albus had fire whisky, or brandy at the least, and lots of it.

"Ah, Severus, cut your holiday short. I hope your summer has been good thus far. Tea, Severus?" Dumbledore offered.

Snape winced. "Actually Headmaster, I could use something stronger." Dumbledore took in Severus' stiff manner, he stepped sharply to the side revealing the hidden Monica. "Professor Dumbledore, Ms. Monica French." Snape introduced weakly.

The Headmaster smiled humongously and waltzed out from behind his desk to address the timid young lady in black. Albus took her hand in his uninjured one, bowing over it to leave a kiss.

The disgruntled Potions Master leaned his head back, blocking out his present circumstance. _How did I land myself in this mess. Oh yeah, lusty charms._

"Have a seat my dear, please," offering her a bowl of sherbet balls. Severus fell into his accustomed seat as Albus made Ms. French at home. The Headmaster chatted with the young lady about nothing of consequence. Severus helped himself to the decanter, raising a tumbler in invitation to Albus and Monica. Feeling put out, Snape reclaimed his seat and waited for Albus to fire questions at him.

Losing patience with the precedings, he cut in. "Pardon me Headmaster, I have a serious matter to discuss with you regarding Ms. French," waving a hand in her direction. "This is a delicate matter, " hoping to intone the seriousness of his request. "Perhaps you can best advise me on a proper course.

Monica sat comfortably sipping her whisky, awed at how effortlessly Snape relayed the cover story to his employer.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. French, I'm sure we can find just the thing for you. Tell me do you have any hobbies or interests?"

"Headmaster, Sir I do like to read, write and other sorts of things with my hands." Dawning inspiration, "I've spent the past several years seeing to my mother's care. Sort of ad hoc nurse." She smiled weakly at the grey old man.

"Quite, yes, I'll speak to Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout. Or, would you perhaps want to start out helping Professor Snape, while you're still getting used to your surroundings?"

Monica looked more relaxed with this suggestion, the Headmaster rubbed his hands together pleased. "Well, Defence Against the Dark Arts it is. As you become acclimated, if there is anything else you'd like to consider just say so."

Eagerly she reached her hand across the desk to shake his hand, thanking him for his kindness. Dumbledore looked at the silent Snape and his eager charge. Severus set his tumbler down. "Sir, I trust you will use all discretion, I'd rather the staff know as little as possible. Under the circumstances, the less connection made with me the better."

"Of course, Severus, as you wish. Come to see me when your course plan is finalized."

But Severus had already anticipated the Headmaster's request. It was ploy; the Headmaster only wanted to discuss the matter on a more personal level. "I've already prepared it Sir." Reaching into his robes pulling out the rolled up parchment. "I've added some challenges for the seventh years. There are several photographic artefacts I'd like you to approve. One thing and another, the better prepared the students are, the better chance we will have." Pausing, "In addition, I wish to run the students, particularly the advanced class through several surprise practicals, if that pleases you Headmaster. In which case your presence may be required, to satisfy the governors."

"Severus you work too hard, enjoy the rest of the summer." Remembering, "also add Ms. French to the wards, I'll inform the staff of our newest edition." Mouth twitching with mischief, " this calls for a special dinner. We can welcome our new staff member. The two of you must attend in the Great Hall, yes lovely."

They parted with many pleasantries.

*

Reaching the quiet of Snape's chambers they both had headaches; Monica's from all the new information, Severus' from the quantity of questions. Once both were supplied with headache remedy, Severus put on a phonographic recording of classical pieces on the Gramophone.

_All minor pieces. Monica observed sometime later. Exhausted from the excitement, fell asleep on the Gothic mahogany sofa._


	8. Chapter 8 Food, Fun, and Faculties

**-=I'm not making money off this story.=-**

**Apartment 6b**

**Food, Fun, and Faculties**

*****

"Ms. French, you need to wake up. It's time to go, we're expected. Up you get." She woke up in Severus' bed. Monica stretched pleasurably, she tried to focus on the black undulating pools.

"I must be dreaming," she reached her hand up caressing the face that was still coming into focus. "You," she brushed his hair back, "you're so beautiful."

Severus shook his head, "no alcohol tolerance at all. It's time," pulling her roughly to a sitting position. "Dinner, come."

She reluctantly left the comfort of his bed, and straightened her dress.

In the Great Hall there was a great commotion. Severus dreaded the inevitable party atmosphere. Without needing to look over he could tell she was in awe. He was annoyed at the streamers and all of their expectant faces, though amused at Monica's obvious delight. With any luck he wouldn't have to say a word this evening. "Honestly." Snape irritated. Everyone stood to greet Monica. Albus presented her to the staff, who in turn welcomed her warmly. Hagrid stumped in behind them. The giant of a man introduced himself. Severus had to keep a supporting hand at her back as she looked she might faint. Hagrid leaned down enveloped her hand in his two. She managed to tell Hagrid that she'd be assisting Professor Snape for a start.

"Well, Professor Snape," patting him on the shoulder. "Looks like you got the hippogriff's share of luck this year."

The Headmaster made the call to order, everyone took their seats. Monica had a seat next to Snape. The conversation moved along merrily when Monica slid her hand up Snape's thigh. Snape didn't so much as blink, looking completely impassive. "I think Roxx was right, you do have her sense of humour."

Graciously prim, "I'm flattered, Professor. After all, it was you who said she had a great sense of humour."

She stood half-way through pudding, tapping her spoon against her goblet. Speaking so she had everyone's attention, "you have made me feel welcome, thank you all. This really is an extraordinary place and I look forward to working with each of you. Please excuse me, I'm afraid it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. Good night." Monica pushed out her chair to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word?" Beckoning him away from the table.

"Certainly, Severus."

"I'm sure Ms. French will want her own quarters. Could you see to that Sir?" Snape implored.

"She is a charming lady. Ms. French is quite taken with you. Are you sure, Severus?" The Headmaster was both amused, baiting Snape.

"Dumbledore, Sir, she is half my age. I don't wish to be pretentious, however I like to think I have a sense of propriety. I only hope Ms. French can contain her enthusiasm."

"Tomorrow, I can see that your cousin is properly accommodated. Will that be acceptable." Albus wasn't asking and Severus knew it.

Snape's hand clenched and unclenched, "yes, Sir." His voice was as level as he could make it. "Good night, Sir."

"See you in the morning Severus. Sleep well." Albus looked over his half-moon spectacles.

Severus caught up with his young charge in the Entry Hall. Coming alongside Monica, he admonished her. "You aren't right. You know that, don't you? I have half a mind to cane you."

"Oh sir, I'm afraid you're right. It must be a fault of nature. If it'll make you feel better, cane me."

A jaw cracking yawn, and two flights of stairs later brought them back to Snape's quarters. Once again ensconced in their dark interior, "Loo?" She grabbed a bag and headed to the door Severus indicated. Monica settled in for a leisurely hot soak.

Severus heard the tub fill. He flopped down on his bed, arm draped over his face blocking out the light.

The luxury of sleep overtook him. The duvet was warm and snug around him. Vaguely he registered that he was still fully attired. Sleepily he waved his wand to remove them; nothing happened. Putting it down to fatigue, he tried the charm again. His sides were cold in the dark room. Reaching up to tug the duvet in better order, his fingers brushed up a length of silky skin. Startled into full consciousness, he attempted to forcibly calm himself. Aware of the difficulty, he was undressed, Monica straddling his middle, was also nude. Severus couldn't have moved if he had been set on fire. He felt as though he was certainly on fire.

"Glad you could join the party. That was an interesting magic trick, by the way." Monica cooed.

Choking on his control. "Ms. French, this is," he fumbled for a word to suitably define what was happening, "positively amoral."

Severus could see in the dark enough to make out her pout, he dared not look at anything below her chin, "sorry Severus." She shifted comfortably.

Snape desperately tried to block out the touch of her skin, every hair on his body stood on end. Merlin. Snape clenched the pillow over his head biting into it, hoping vainly to avoid disgracing himself utterly.

"You are aware that it was you who removed my clothes, and yours as well." She dipped her head nipping his earlobe.

Snape gathered his reserves to grab his wand off the nightstand, "curse it." The wand flared with the brief contact and rolled unforgivably on to the floor. Imagining the Headmaster nude sunbathing was not powerful enough to compete with his much affronted flesh. "Please get up," he groaned.

She bent low, breast tenderly brushing against his chest. "Say it like you mean it." She ran a hand down the length of his torso firmly, as not to tickle.

"I'm not going to win, am I. Incidentally, is this what you meant when you said, 'interaction.'"

"No, on both counts." Monica appraised the situation. "For the life of me, I can't seem to think of you as anything more than just some bloke."

"Lucky me. I am feeling quite foolish, swiftly approaching humiliation."

"Save the lecture for your students." Monica brushed the pillow off of his face, kissed his lips in invitation. His lips moved convulsively. Monica nuzzled his neck and bit the flesh under his ear.

"Merlin, this can't be happening. This has got to be some variation of the Cruciatus curse." Pressing his fists into his eye sockets in a futile attempt to block it out. Severus removed on of the fists so that he could bite on it, as she worked her way down. Licking one nipple, rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. "Miss, no really, ah." Snape was all but panting. Her hair grazed his chest, she handled him too intimately, caressing. No sooner than she wrapped her lips around his swollen cock, he sprung into a sitting position, threw himself sideways diving for his errant wand; crashing to the floor.

"That had to hurt." Monica commented lightly.

Pointing his wand at her then himself, they were dressed in a flash. The assaulted Professor lay face down breathing hard. As soon as his heart stopped thumping, he bolted for the bathroom. Warding the door thoroughly, he undressed and started the shower spray. He shamefully submitted to his abused flesh. The full force of the shower spray helped to cover the insistent pounding of his too aroused cock. Snape washed quickly, and focused on clearing his mind.

Arousal subdued, he sat on the sofa nursing a whisky.

Monica walked up behind him brushed his hair aside, kissing his tense neck. Perturbed, "what do you want evil creature?" Swigging the last of his whisky, "believe me, I know evil. I've been at what passes for mercy from evil people much of my life." Starting on his second whisky with gusto, "you'd give the Dark Lord a run for his money." Monica ran her fingers through his hair while the other hand began unbuttoning his single breasted cassock. Snape looked thoughtfully at his glass, _a few more of these and my resolve will dissolve._ "Please tell me this isn't happening. I'm not a martyr you know." She walked around the sofa, kneeling astride his lap, she continued the long unbuttoning. Severus was disconcerted at the swelling straining against his trousers. _Not again, bad snake._ "If there's a wizarding hell, I'll be going there." _Probably going there anyway._ Swallowing the last finger of fire whisky, he put his tumbler roughly on the spindle legged table. "Perhaps I'm already in hell. It certainly would explain a lot."

Lasciviously, grinned at her captive. Combing his hair back with her fingers, she tilted his head back looming over him. Severus closed his eyes while she kissed around his jawbone, playfully licking.

The constricting pain in his pants grew until he throbbed uncomfortably. Severus fastened his lips to hers in a non-to-gentle kiss. Just now the power of this body was infinitely stronger than that of his mind. He stood, carried her over to the bed. "I hate you, woman. I hate myself more. Ms. French, you shall be my undoing." He twirled his wand between his fingers, relieving them of encumbering clothes. "Are you on birth control?" _Rather not make that mistake twice._

Shaking her head, "no."

"Now you are." Another flick of his wand, "you're going to regret this." Then he cast Muffliato.

Flatly contradicting. "No I'm not. Are you?" Looking quizzical.

"I already do." Severus prowled up the bed. Parting her legs, nipped and kissed. Ankles, knees and thighs, tasting her apparent arousal. Monica encouraged, running her fingers through his hair.

Before she orgasmed, Snape gripped her firmly burying his meat in her. Yelling her pleasure, Severus pounded and plundered her flesh. The war weary man self-medicated his angst and frustration inside her, pushing everything out. More than anything, he wanted freedom and absolution. This felt strangely like freedom, though it was most likely abandon.

Giving in at the knees, pressing his sated sweaty flesh against her. Snape wrapped his arms around her, and wept into her hair. His racking sobs jarred his retreating member from her warmth.

Tenderly, she rubbed his back and brushed his hair away from her face. "I'm so ashamed of myself." Severus whispered as he rolled away. Huddled up into a foetal position, his skin was clammy. Monica pulled the duvet over them and curled spoon fashion against the weeping man.

"Why are you ashamed of yourself, I don't see any reason for that." Monica stroked his hair.

"Are you serious?" Conveying his appalled disbelief. "You're my charge and I've taken advantage of you."

"Severus, I have been taken advantage of, but not by you." Sucking in a deep breath, "I've been through hell and I expect you have too. I've seen and done things that were truly deplorable, so I can be certain recognize the difference between that and taboo." Wrapping her arms around him.

Snape turned to face her; "even if I weren't your guardian, you're still a kid." His regret was palpable.

Monica brushed her thumb across his bony cheek. "Do you really think so?"

Snape automatically wanted to argue that she was; he knew better though. Given her history, he knew she could ill-afford to be a kid. "No, I suppose your not That does not make it right." His admission came reluctantly. "But your so young," he kissed her cheek affectionately. "You deserve someone better, younger and less dangerous." _Someone who wasn't a murder._

"You know such matters are never simple." Snape relaxed by measure, Monica planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're just fine the way you are," Severus pulled her into his arms, hoping that she was right. In his humble opinion, he was just a sick bastard.


	9. Chapter 9 The Hang of Things

**-=This amoral confection is mine, except for what you recognize.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**The Hang of Things**

Severus found time to instruct Monica in the Magical World every evening. Monica was a good student, she took her studies seriously, and never asked impertinent questions. She was prepared once the students came back for another year. In the few weeks before school began she had established a solid working relationship with all the staff, even Filch the caretaker.

As the Professor didn't usually need help during class, she often delivered messages and assisted in other areas. She had conversations with some of the older students. They were as curious about her as she was about them.


	10. Chapter 10 In No Uncertain Terms

**-=I am not making money off my story, shame really.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**In No Uncertain Terms**

*****

Draco Malfoy took a particular interest in her, until he found out about her non-existent magic. On this occasion he had been very rude to her.

Monica pointed a terrible finger at Draco, ready to tell him off. When the most extraordinary thing happened. Draco was slammed back into a wall with the force of her wandless magic. Disregarding Draco altogether, she jumped up in the air screaming. Her loud exhalations drew much attention. She ran whooping through the hall, when a door banged open. "Really! What is all that racket?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Oh Professor, the most wonderful thing just happened. I did magic. I did magic. I'm not a squib." Monica grasped the Transfiguration teacher in a tight hug.

"Dear, that's wonderful news. After dinner come to my office, you can tell everyone. Bring Severus. I'm sure he'll be thrilled," she trilled. "And dear, keep it to a dull roar."

Monica pecked her on the cheek, and set off immediately to find something to do. She went back to her rooms changed into her work robes, and trotted out into the school gardens for some hard work. Monica worked undisturbed until dinner. She always took dinner alone in her sitting room. There was a knock at her chamber door. "Come in." She put her knife and fork down in expectation of her visitor.

Severus peeked around the door. "My dear." The bat of a man swooped down and pecked her on the cheek.

Monica welcomed Snape. "Make yourself comfortable," the DADA Professor titled her head and trailed kisses down her neck. "You'll want to sit down. I have two matters to discuss with you." Sitting next to her on the divan, he waited patiently for her. She crossed her arms in mock outrage, "can you imagine who was über rude to me, me being a squib and all?" Severus put his head in his hand knowing what was to follow. "In case you can't guess, it was your beloved Draco Malfoy. Oh, he was trying to chat me up well enough, until he found out I couldn't use magic. Moreover, he made completely ghastly suggestions on how I could become worthy of him." Severus' eyes were scrunched up and head still down. _Killing the boy might solve part of his problem, but it would create others. _He failed to see Monica grinning. In a self-righteous tone she continued. "And do you want to know what I did to your young Mr. Malfoy?" Severus groaned with dread. "I pitched him back into a wall, with MAGIC." Snape's head snapped up startled and questioning. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy was just as surprised as I was." Snape's mouth dropped open, actually it gave him a rather dull-witted look.

Snape's mouth barely moved, "are you sure?"

"Oh yes," she said with relish. "I was three feet away from him and he was pushed at least that much. I was just about to give him a telling off. I pointed my finger at him and he was slammed into the wall much to my amazement." Severus stood up picked Monica up bodily, and swung her around.

"That's excellent," he smirked with pride. "This calls for a celebration. We'll just have to be late for McGonagall's meeting. "He pressed her back on the divan. He removed her slippers, knelt on the floor reaching up her flowing robes to tease her stockings from their gartered grip. He slid her robes up over shin and knee.

"Oh no you don't. I've been in the garden working my tail off. Abso no, no." He crawled up between her legs to plant a kiss on her pouting lips.

"Then my dear we shall continue this after the meeting, so I can see to you properly." After a languorous kiss, he pulled her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her, Snape lifted her chin. "My witch. My amazing witch." He flicked his wand reattaching her stockings. "Grab your shoes, let's hurry or we'll be late."

They made their way up the staircases to Deputy Headmistress' office. Everyone was present and accounted for, plainly waiting for the tardy two. Snape conjured chairs for them, he took a seat waiting for Monica to do the same.

"First point of business; Ms. French, the floor is yours," McGonagall allowed. The Deputy Head Mistress sat.

"Can I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make. This afternoon, I performed my very first wandless magic." Monica put her hands together, pleased at the staff's jubilation and exhalation. Monica took her seat next to Severus.

McGonagall broke through the congratulations. "Yes, that brings me to the second point of business. Whomever would like to volunteer to tutor Ms. French in their various spheres, please let me know and perhaps we can arrange a suitable time schedule. Ms. French will want to catch up on her magical education. Severus, please take Ms. French to Diagon Alley to get a wand and all the rest. Ms. French, I'm so happy for you. That's all I had." McGonagall concluded. Dumbledore opened several bottles of elf-made wine. Not surprisingly, everyone professed their sincere wish to further Monica's magical aims.

Monica dabbed her tears on a sleeve until Professor Dumbledore conjured a beautiful lace handkerchief. "Absolutely spiffing." Dumbledore twinkled at her. "Take Severus, I dare say you two have much to discuss. Such a wonderful thing to happen amidst so much misfortune. Good for you." The Head Master kissed her on the cheek, took her empty glass and end encouraged her toward the door. "I'll make your excuses." Severus followed without demur.

Back in Monica's sitting room, she sat heavily on the divan. Severus took his teaching robes off and sat next to her, taking her hands in his. _His manner was rather stiff._ "What is it?" She waited, he was clearly formulating his response.

Severus kissed the backs of her hands. "My dear, I'm terrified at what this might mean."

"Terrified? You? Never happened." Monica scoffed.

"When Mr. Butler first showed your picture to me, I felt like I was looking into a mirror." Pressing his eyes shut as though he could force the unpleasantness away. "When you revealed to me that you had your nose broke catastrophically by that piece of dirt, I held out some hope that Roxx had been wrong. With this new and wonderful development, those previous concerns return to the forefront. Perhaps we should spend some time in Muggle London in the hopes of answering that question."

"You can't mean..." Horror etched eloquently on her face."

"You know I do. I like to think that I'm not a coward, Monica." Severus was grave.

She stood, walked to the loo and shut the door. Running bath water so Snape couldn't hear her crying. Monica faced away when Snape entered, sitting on the side of the tub. He shifted her hair aside unzipped the back of her dress, raising it over her head.

Severus grunted in pleasure as he ran his hands down the boning of her corset. "I didn't know you were wearing this. How ever did you manage the lacing all by yourself?"

Severus stiffened at her response. "I didn't." She took a soothing breath. "Mari helped me."

"Oh, you had me worried for a moment." _Wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy offering his assistance._ She leaned forward to turn off the water tap.

Severus closed his eyes in bliss as he wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest. He moved the tip of a finger over the bumps of the busking. Snape turned her around, it was then he saw she had been crying. "Ms. French, what makes you so sad?"

She started and choked on her words. "I don't think I'm as brave as you." He pulled her into his arms. "I could be muggle-born, isn't that possible?"

"Yes," Snape admitted but not hopefully. "It surprises me that it took so long for your magic to manifest. There are a few cases I know about the witch or wizards who have experience such a delay in their magic, they often suffer through terrible abuse. I must say it makes me want to hunt this Jordan down and flay him alive." _Having witnessed this variety of torture, felt that it would be completely reasonable in the case of that pathetic excuse for a man. No magic necessary._ "Monica, do something for me." Retrieving his wand, handing it to her. She looked up at him, red eyes still marking her pain. "Do something for me. Give my wand a wave."

"Professor, are you getting fresh with me?" Snape grinned. "I think I might need some encouragement." Severus cupped her face bestowing several small kisses on her lips. "Yum." Snape stood behind her, whispered for her to cast Lumos. She waved the wand speaking the incantation, the wand tip glowed brightly. They were both radiant with her success. "None of this would have been without you. You gave me the gift of magic."

"My beautiful witch." Snape's thoughts turned to more practical matters. "I've never heard of a witch becoming fully qualified this late in life, but I'm sure we can manage it."

"Severus, you make me sound like an old lady." Her full lips met his thin ones. "Untie my laces." Monica turned on the spot, she deliberately leaned over to grip the sink brushing suggestively against him. Severus loosened the laces just enough that the busk could be unfastened.

Aroused in anticipatory bliss Severus hurried to strip off his own clothes. It was a magnificent tub grand in proportion, much like a Grecian bath. Severus lowered himself to the submerged seat. Monica jumped in splashing Snape spectacularly. Resurfacing she let her body go limp floating like a lily pad on the now still water. Severus touched and tasted her water slick body making her giggle and nearly sink. To keep her from submerging while he washed her languid form, he placed a hand at her lower back as though she was server's tray.

Eye shut and completely relaxed Severus' ministration was possibly the erotic thing she had ever experienced.


	11. Chapter 11 Currents of Discord

**-=Though the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR, Monica and my sick ideas, they pair nicely.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**Currents of Discord**

***  
**

There has been times when panic struck her and her mind froze. Since she had come to Hogwarts this rarely happened any more. Her Severus had tethered her to life and she felt whole.

Monica's first trip to Diagon Alley was marred by its shabby atmosphere. Instead of purchasing the standard Hogwarts' Texts, the professors suggested more comprehensive versions. Severus took great pains to locate the perfect texts for Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and other supplemental texts. She knew her private tutoring would be gruelling. Monica was extremely eager to begin. Severus had already gifted her his copy of Hogwarts a History, self-updating version.

Getting a wand was going to be rather troublesome. _Ollivander was gone, they might be able to find one second hand at the Pawner in Knockturn Alley._ None of the jubilation he experienced with the purchase of his wand came with Monica's. Before entering the shop he strictly forbade Monica from saying anything. For Severus, this purchase was exceedingly horrible. The dodgy proprietor recognized him for a Deatheater. They had a modest selection of used wands He didn't dare tell Monica what they had likely been used for. In the end they simply choose the one that worked best from the lot. Snape cast Muffliato while he spoke to the owner. "If you breathe a word of my presence here today or about the girl, there will be hell to pay. And I assure you, I will be generous." Snape's tone left no question of sincerity.

Off the to the Apothecary for ingredients and equipment. Snape felt sullied, and mournful. Nevertheless sadness and concern crept over him with the information Dumbledore had given him. His blood fairly ran cold with it. The worst part was; he knew the Headmaster hadn't told him everything. As if the events of the start of term hadn't been bad enough.

With the Dark Lord's plot against the Headmaster, Slughorn teaching Potions, Harry Bloody Potter and all that went with that train-wreck. Things were definitely changing for the worse. Snape didn't want to abandon Monica. He tried to keep Monica sheltered from all of the danger and uncertainty, and was thwarted at every turn.

His dark mark had been more visible and burning with increasing frequency. He was glad he had been able to shield Monica from it, at least. Keeping her safe at Hogwarts had also been an unexpected benefit. Though he wasn't sure how he could keep Monica from believing the nasty things students said about him, true or not. Snape thought he may even need to keep her whereabouts secret from the Order. Though even that, put Monica at risk. After he fulfilled his promise to Albus, there was no way to keep her safe from either side. Snape was ashamed and disappointed all at once. Even if she were within Hogwarts and its safety, he couldn't bare the thought that she'd think him evil. He regretted bring her into the wizarding world. The only positive thing that had come out of it was her new-found magical ability. Hopefully it hadn't come too late.

Telling her everything and keeping her up to date would itself be dangerous. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Either he turned her over to the care and keeping of Albus and eventually Minerva and the Order. The other option would be sequestering her from everyone. In his absence she'd certainly find someone else. At the very least, she would see him as liar, betrayer and a murder. Unfortunately there would be great evidence to back it up. Snape wasn't sure he could stand that.

In the final analysis Snape could only resolve to enjoy the time he had left with her. Even being seen with her in public was taking undo risk. He was being selfish, he knew. There was no guarantee that things would ever come back to this level of comfort and happiness. He was certain however that the more magical skills she perfected, the greater her chance of survival. That was as much as he felt he had a right to want.

So many meandering, colliding, contradictory thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12 Night Swimming

**-=If I was JKR I could make money writing this tripe, but I'm not.=-**

**Fruits of Summer**

**Night Swimming**

**\*/**

Her year at Hogwarts had flown by all too quickly and her birthday was just two weeks away. Reflecting on the past year wasn't something she hadn't done since entering the wizarding world. Her life had been changed in no uncertain terms.

It seemed like she's done more studying than anything else of late. Her days were jammed packed. She worked at miscellaneous tasks for the teachers. In between the Professors' classes, they were kind enough to introduce new topics, answer questions and run her through drills. Several had even taken the time to discuss essays she had written. Every moment of every day, she practised doing everything with magical means. Always carrying one or more spell books with her, to facilitate in locating spells, and assisting with wand movements.

After her last "class," she had free time until dinner where she usually took a nap in her bed. Sometimes Severus would join her for these. Usually Snape eat dinner with the staff. Monica didn't mind, it kept things simple. If she had shared dinner with the teachers, it might make things awkward between her and the students she studied with most evenings. If she accepted the frequent dinner invites from the students, to join them at their house tables, it'd make the age difference more pronounced than it was.

~*~

Monica frequented the library studying, getting background for a lesson or goofing off. On an otherwise typical afternoon, Draco had come out of the Restricted Books Section seeing she was in an obvious need of help. As it transpired, she had missed midday meal and her brain wouldn't cooperate. He grabbed her books and showed her how to get in the kitchens. The house elves all knew who she was and introduced themselves; they informed her that they could bring her a plate any time just by summoning them. This was a huge help, though they wouldn't deliver anything but peppermint humbugs and lemon drops to the library, per Headmaster's orders.

~*~

If Snape wasn't overseeing detentions Saturdays, they would have a quiet meal and a sensuous dessert. This had been Monica's expectation. It had been a long week, between her job and her demanding studies. She was feeling rather agitated after the Potter/Malfoy incident. This might not have been an issue if Severus had proposed exhausting, sweaty sex. Instead he spent a greater amount of time pacing, shouting and nearly tearing his hair out.

_The stars weren't in their proper houses tonight._ Monica thought peevishly after walking out of the Potions Master's office, following a row. It was the first row since coming to Hogwarts. It could have been the mounting stress on both of them. Though Monica was unwilling to put it down wholly to that. _No, Severus had been getting more and more edgy as of late. Her feelings were valid. They were real inside her and all around her and she couldn't ignore them any longer._

_~*~_

At times of stress it never ceased to amaze her at the things that would boggle her mind. Just now she was a little more than miffed that Hogwarts was the only school in Britain without a swimming pool. She didn't own a proper bathing suit, so she wasn't sure what she was so mad about. Monica really wanted to go swimming, really swim, not just float. "Mari," the loud crack echoed in the Great Hall.

"Yes, Miss. What can Mari be doing for you? Is Miss wanting a meal?"

"No Mari, thank you. I'm going out to the lake; for a swim. I will be down to the kitchens after. Could you have something waiting for me; soup, or something. Thank you Mari, I really appreciate it."

The elf looked distinctly uneasy, "yes Miss. Do you want Mari to let Professor Snape know where you is being?"

"No, that won't be necessary. He's overseeing Mr. Potter's detention." She smiled warmly at Mari and left out the great oak doors.

~*~

As soon as she was outside she slipped off her shoes and socks so she could feel the dewy grass between her toes. A flick of her wand granted her enough light to see her way down to the lake. The night was heavy around her, the air was full of spring moisture. The slight chill of the air from the dew caressed her skin. Reaching the edge of the lake, she put her wand light out and allowed her eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness. Monica was sure she couldn't be seen, removing her robes, leaving everything sit on top of her shoes in a tatty pile. Holding her arms aloft like a dancer she stepped into the undulating dark water.

Monica giggled unguardedly from the sensation of the fine mud squelching between her toes and the sucking that followed as she went deeper. The water got colder the deeper she went. The change exhilarated her all the same. Submerging her whole body to get the worst of it over quickly. Her head broke the water's surface and she gasped from the shock of it. Monica paced herself, swimming a couple of laps freestyle to warm up. Comfortable with the temperature, she submerged herself with a great splash and flutter kicked through the murky world of the lake. Monica imagined she was a sea monster, searching for human prey. Swimming through reeds and freshwater kelp added a charming aspect to her imaginings. It wasn't until she swam head long into something hard that she surfaced. "Cripes, ouch that hurt." Something clamped painfully on her arm. "What the?" Monica choked out.

"You!" Shook the masculine voice with fright.

"Aren't you supposed to be making Potter miserable?" She quipped.

Severus drug her forcibly to the shore. Monica dug in her heals once they got to the squishy silt, literally. "Let go Severus."

He jerked her along. "No I will not. Swimming at night is a very foolish, and dangerous." He looked back at the figure he manhandled scowling. "And your naked. You stupid girl." At that she wrenched her arm away and ran up on to the shore.

Grabbing for her wand she pointed it at his face. "You can be as surly as you want with your students but not with me. And I'm not yours to be worrying about. I'm an adult and you no longer need concern yourself about me. After my birthday, I'll be here for only a couple of weeks before I head back home. My home Severus." She lowered her wand as he hadn't made a grab for her. Waving her wand in intricate circles drying and warming her now clammy skin. Monica dressed and sprinted into the castle looking sufficiently bat-like as to rival the Potions Master. She strode into the kitchens, at the table where her food was, sat Draco Malfoy. _My night just keeps getting better and better._ She sidled up to the table grabbed the tray and went off into a corner

Mari popped up by her side. "Is Miss liking her soup?" The elf rubbed her hands together, "would Miss be wanting anything else?"

"No thank you, Mari everything's great." She gave Monica a deep bow and scampered off. Monica ate so slowly her soup was stone cold by the time she tipped the dregs into her mouth. Before Monica left, she cloaked herself in a disillusionment charm.

She got into her rooms undisturbed, her magic had progressed rapidly; thank Merlin for small miracles.

"That man, I swear." Monica huffed, removing the charm. She sat on her bed, tracing patterns in the quilt. "Mummy I miss you. I never wanted everything to fall apart. I know you wouldn't have approved. He wants me to be perfect I think. I can't be, no one's perfect. Certainly not me, and certainly not him. Well. Mum, it won't be much longer until I'm on my own. If he knows me at all, he knows I mean what I say, and say what I mean. No Mum, I'm not going to take a long walk off a short pier, no worries. Not that I know what I'll do, but it won't be that. Not that the prospect has lost its appeal, it's just I know you'd kill me if I did. I love you Mum. I never wanted to disappoint you." She started to brush her hair. "He did fix my nose, that was nice. No Mum, I'm not mad about that any more. I dealt with Jordan in a satisfying way. No harm no foul." She smiled, "I know you don't want to hear this but, he's got nice lips, and he was always good to me. Don't know what his problem is. But if can't trust me enough to talk to me about it, then that illustrates what he thinks of my involvement. Nothing."

"Not nothing." He said flatly. He had been sitting their disillusionment charm in place. "You're right, there are things I can't tell you." Pain was evidenced in his voice. Monica was glad she couldn't see him.

She stood up on the bed, bounced off it onto the floor. _It really comes down to the same thing though. Doesn't it? _Monica luxuriated in a nice long shower. Before leaving the bathroom she reapplied the disillusionment charm, and crawled into bed. Struggling to find sleep, she couldn't be sure he was still there. Monica couldn't afford to care. _In any case she wasn't sure if she wanted or could repair the breach. So much water under the bridge._

The charm dissipated. Severus knew she had fallen asleep.

"You'll never know how sorry I am. The war is progressing very fast. I wish you wouldn't go home. Perhaps we can fix this mess. I hope I live long enough for that to be a concern." He leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder. "I love you, Ms. French."


	13. Chapter 13 Eighteen and Life

******Disclaimer- ****There are no black market copies of my stories for sale. Though I've become attached to Monica. Just maybe I'll include her in original pieces.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading  
**

**Date Modified- **April 15, 2010

**Fruits of Summer**

**Eighteen and Life...**

***Q***

McGonagall lifted her hands from Monica's face. "Open your eyes dear." Everyone appeared and clapped. Birthday banners had been erected in the Staffroom. A very large tiered birthday cake rested on its own table. Streamers and luminous non-explodable balloons were everywhere. They sang a special birthday song for her eighteenth birthday. She made a wish and blew out her candles. The staff had come up to her in turn with birthday wishes. Monica was surprised to see Severus come up to her to wish her many happy regards. After she made a toast, Severus left. The cake and wine were excellent. Someone even procured a bottle of French Sauternes, Monica thought it was likely from Severus.

The sweet fragrant wine went down very well. After opening all of her presents and thanking everyone, Albus summoned some house elves to assist her back to her rooms. Many were books both useful and interesting. The charms teacher had given her a pocket-sized Wizarding Wireless, he shared her enthusiasm for music and light entertainment. Monica got started on the 'Thank You' notes right away. She put a refilling charm on the Sauternes. Drinking wine as she wrote personalized thank you notes. She clicked the Wireless on. Putting away her parchment, ink and quill. After shelving her new books, she got ready to retire.

On her bed however was a package, wrapped in shiny black paper. Approaching the package with caution, she knew it to be from the Severus. Obviously he hadn't wanted her to open it in front of anyone. Taking out her wand, she scanned the package with a revealing spell. Nothing happened. Monica tore off the paper; not being one for careful unwrapping. Inside the box were all of her legal papers. Monica didn't know how he managed it, but they included the transfer of all properties as willed to her in the estate. "He's given my life back to me." It didn't occur to check if he was there. Finding the contents of the package a little hard to handle, she poured another glass of the expensive sweet wine and drank. Studying the papers carefully, going through them one by one, everything was there. In the back was a parchment envelope.

She drank more than her fill, so she read it a few times to insure its meaning.

Dear Ms. Monica French,

I want you to know, I wish you every happiness in your pursuit of an independent life. I shall not say good-bye though. For one, it seems far to sentimental for my habit and secondly, I should hope we meet again in the future. Albus has already informed me that you have already given your notice. Should you ever need me, send your owl, he'll find me. If you ever need a place 6b is always available, the wards will permit you to apparate in or out. There is no need to ask.

You are a talented witch and I regret things have to be the way they are.

You will be pleased to know the DNA test came back negative; I'm sure that creates more questions than it answers. I took the liberty of having it done against your wishes after you performed magic. If the test had been positive, know that the burden of truth would have rested solely with me. So I am not an incestuous creep, only a lecherous one. If this gives you comfort, I'm glad; if not then suffice it to say I'm sorry.

Your Humble Servant,

SS

~*~

Her weeping filled the empty chamber.

**~*~**

**END**

**~*~**

**AN/ Thank You for joining me for this dramatic tale. Varity Sinning**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
